


one piece   cat.D.youya

by lizzylulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fun, Funny, Gen, Little Sisters, Other, and so on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzylulu/pseuds/lizzylulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey this is a story about a girl named Youya and she is Luffy's half sister and his first crew-mate. i do not own one piece but youya is all me lol. this is my first fanfiction so i am sorry if it's not good. so please tell me what you like about it and what you do not like about. thanks.<br/>and i have this story up on two more sites. fanfiction.com and quotev.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the start part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to my big sister and brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+my+big+sister+and+brother).



> hey guys i'm new to this site sooo hey ummm i hope you like this story and will help me get better at this by saying what you like and what you don't  
> oh and the story is about youya and kim but it will go by the anime and the manga  
> alot will stay the same and some will not.  
> and i don't own one piece. but i do own youya and kim  
> sooooo have fun reading this and have a nice day

in a small seaport there is a small peaceful village where a pirate ship landed one year ago

hay luffy, youya what are you doing up there?"

"we are not joking this time we've had enough we'll prove it for all of you to see" ,says luffy and youya in unison.

luffy is a young boy about 7 years old his wearing a white shirt and brown shorts and flip-flops he has black hair and big brown eyes. youya is younger than luffy at 6 years old she has bright red hair and her left eye is gold with her right eye being blue. she is wearing a long sleeved blue dress and blue dress shoes.

"ha ha ha lets see what you two got, go for it." says shanks the captain of the red hair pirates. then luffy puts a knife right under his right eye and youya does the same but under her left eye. all of the red hair pirates jaws drop.  
"ouuuch it hurts." youya says. "owwwwwwwww!" luffy yells. "idiots what the hall are you two doing!" yells all of the pirates.

time skip

at party's bar

"let's drink up and celebrate to luffy's and youya's craziness wooohooo!" cheers all the red hair pirates "ga ha ha ha drink drink drink up yeah! sake sake we need some sake out here woohoo!" cheers all the red hair pirates again  
'it did not hurt one bit!" yells luffy with tears in his eyes and a runny nose and siting at the bar.  
"yeah not one bit!" yells youya with tears in her eyes and also siting at the bar.  
"LIARS DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" yells shanks sitting at the bar too.  
"i'm not afraid of pain at all next time bring me out to sea i want to be a pirate!" yells luffy  
" me too i want to be a pirate too!" yells youya.  
"you two can't handle being pirates not being able to swim is a pirate"s greatest weakness" says shanks.  
"as long as i stay on the ship i'll be fine and besides my fighting is pretty good too!" yells luffy with a mad look on his face. "and i'v been training all this time my punch is as strong a pistol" says luffy way too proud of his self.  
"pistol ..wow.. really?" says shanks leaning over the bar with a tone of not believing it.  
"WHAT KIND OF A TONE IS THAT!" yells luffy all kinds of mad.  
"yeah luffy is strong he can do it and so can i." says youya being proud of her self and luffy.  
"luffy, youya you two seem unhappy, be happy to face anything ,yeah being a pirate is great the sea is so wide and deep you can go to any island and seek adventure nothing greater then freedom." cheers the red hair pirates with a bit of dancing the can-can.  
"don't gave them these dumb ideas guys." shanks says scolding the men.  
"but it's the truth." cheered the pirates back at their captain.  
"hey captain why don't you take them with us one time it's not a big deal." says one of the men.  
"yea i agree." says another one of the men.  
"yeah we want to go!" yells luffy and youya in unison getting up from the bar being happy.  
"well then next time the two of you stay here let them take your place." says shanks not caring and starts to eat his soup.  
"we've said enough lets drink." the two men say going back to what they were doing.  
"hey what kind of friends are you!" yells luffy mad at the men for getting there hopes up and youya stomping her foot at them.  
"the most important thing is that you two are too young wait at-least another 10 years and then i'll reconsider taking you two out to sea." shanks says and pointing his spoon at them.  
"darn it shanks let me tell you we are not kids anymore." yells luffy way to mad sitting back at the bar.  
"we are not kids." yells youya sitting back down at the bar too.  
"don't be mad here have some milk." says shanks while sitting down two glasses of milk for them.  
"ok thanks shanks." says luffy and youya in unison while taking the glasses and starts to drank it.  
"ha ha ha ha ha ha you two really are kids how funny." says shanks while laughing.  
"what a dirty trick." yells luffy while youya just go's on drinking her milk.  
"humph i'm tired i even cut myself today and he still won't agree." says luffy getting back up form the bar with his milk.  
"shanks is a meanie." says youya also getting op from the bar.  
"luffy, youya you two should try to understand captain's feelings." says one of the older men while smoking a pipe.  
"understand shanks's feelings?" luffy ask's  
"how does understanding his feelings help?" ask's youya.  
"well after all he is our leader he knows that being pirates is interesting but he also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous. do you understand he doesn't tease your ambitions of being pirates." says the man with the pipe.  
"i don't understand shanks just takes us for idiots." says luffy stomping his foot.  
"yeah that's right shanks is a big meanie." says youya always on luffy's side.  
"can't swim." says shanks out of no where at the two with a funny look on his face and putting his hand over his mouth.  
"see!" yell luffy and youya in unison.  
"captain you seem to be happy as always." says makino the bar owner coming from the back room with a barrel of water.  
"yep making fun of them is my joy." says shanks leaning back on the bar.  
"hey!" yells youya while stomping her foot again. all luffy does is point his finger at him with a mad look on his face.  
"he really is very happy." says the man with the pipe.  
" luffy, youya would you two like something to eat." asks makino going behind the bar.  
"yeah i'll pay for us with my treasure!" yells luffy all happy sitting back down at the bar again sitting next to shanks.  
" yeah luffys buying." yells youya sitting back at the bar too. right next to luffy.  
"what treasure you're lying again luffy.". says shanks waving his hand at the boy.  
"NO! i'm definitely going to be a pirate then i'll pay her with the treasure i find." says luffy with a knife and a fork in hand.  
"yeah we'll be pirates and pay miss makino back and then some." says youya all happy with a knife and fork also.  
"ha ha ha i'll be waiting." says makino with a smile.  
"hehe hehe." laughs luffy with a big smile on his face.  
"yep." says youya also with a big smile on her face.  
"here you two go enjoy." says makino giving them some meet and potatoes.  
"yeah food!" yells luffy who starts to eat right away.  
"yeah thank you miss makino." says youya also starts to eat right away.  
"shanks?" ask luffy looking at shanks.  
"what is it luffy?" ask shanks  
"how long are you going to stay?" asks luffy while fighting to bite off a bit of his meet.  
"well it's been almost a year since we used this town as our base i plan on setting sail couple more times then we'll leave this town and go head north." says shanks while he finishes off his food.  
"oh.' says luffy while giving up the fight with his meet by just putting the whole thing in his mouth and giving himself a monkey' face along with the food. "a couple more times huh?... then we'll learn how to swim by then." says luffy with his mouth full.  
"yeah we'll be swimming by then." says youya with a mouth full of potatoes.  
"alright good-luck." says shanks.

shanks was not looking at luffy at all and was drinking same sake when luffy finds a box on the bar that has two fruit in it he was going to eat them both but he knows that youya loves fruit so he lets her have the small one "youya look at these fruit they look yummy, here you take this one." says luffy giving youya a funny but yummy looking fruit.  
"wow it looks so good can i really have it luffy?" ask youya taking the fruit from luffy.  
"yeah there is two of them so you get one and i get one." says luffy not eating all the food that he can see for ones.  
just as they take a bite there was a bang and the door to the bar went flying through the room and a lot of ugly men walks in.  
"excuse me." says the man who knocked the door down. the the whole bar went silent  
"hehe so this is what pirates look like this is the first time i'v seen pirates they look pretty dump to me." says the ugly man again as he walks up to the bar and putting a hand on the bar.  
"we are bandits we'r not here to cause any trouble we just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake." says higuma the leader of the bandit gang with a creepy look on his face.  
"oh i'm sorry we are out of sake." says makino with a fake smile on her face.  
"oh then what are they drinking is it water?" says higuma pointing at the red hair pirates.  
"it's sake but that all we have sorry sir." says makino still with a fake smile.  
" i'm sorry looks like we finished the sake here but if you don't mind you can have the last bottle." says shanks holding the last bottle up for higuma to take.  
higuma then hit the bottle making it brake and all of the sake to spill all over shanks. now the red hair pirates, luffy and youya are looking at the now wet shanks and the bandits who are smiling like they own the world. "just who do you think i am? don't take me so lightly one bottle is not enough." says higuma with a mad look.  
" oh man now the floor is wet." says shanks with a sad look.  
"see this?" ask higuma holding up a wanted poster for all to see.  
"my head is worth eight million Berries i'm one of the prime fugitives here and i'v killed 56 people before you cocky bastard, now that you know who i am don't mess with us again after all mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." says higuma with a whole new creepy look.  
shank just bent down and starts to clean up the broken glass not caring what higuma just said.  
"sorry about the mass makino. do you have a mop?" says/asks shanks now crouched down on the floor cleaning up the glass.  
"ah! it's alright i'll clean it up." says makino worried and scared at the same time.  
then higuma takes his sword out swinging it across the bar braking all the open bottles of sake and almost hitting shanks but shanks let himself fall back on his butt so he did not get hurt  
"well it seems like you really enjoy cleaning now you can enjoy doing it more." says higuma as he walks away  
"later you bunch of chickens." says higuma as him and his men leave the bar.  
"are you alright captain did you get hurt?" ask makino now crouch down in front of shanks.  
"no i'm fine." says shanks  
"phew." goes shanks  
"ahhhhahahhhhhah our captain looked so silly he fixed you up good captain." laughed his crew  
"HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA!" laughs shanks  
WHY! ARE YOU LAUGHING!" yells luffy a foot from shanks with youya next to him.  
"huh?" asks shanks now looking at the two kids who look mad enough to scream but only luffy is screaming.  
"THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM! SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE! WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING BULLED YOUR NOT A MAN AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!" yell luffy  
" yeah." youya says staying on luffy's side.  
"look i know how you feel but it's just a bottle of sake there's nothing to get worked up about." says shanks with a smile.  
luffy grabs youya's arm and start to leave.  
"oh come on don't go luffy, youya." says shanks and grabs luffy arm ,luffy's arm stretches and everyone does a spit-take  
"WHA HIS ARM IS STRETCHERING THAT'S...NO WAY YOU!" yells shanks standing up with a scared look on his face  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhh what is happening to my arm!" yells luffy is so scared he is shaking.  
"ahhhhhhhhhh i have a tail!" yells youya holding her new tail in her hands. the crew and shanks all looked at the girl and there it was a tail and ears on top of her head. a fat man from the crew ran to the bar and grabs the box luffy got the fruits from.  
"there gone the gum gum fruit and the cat cat fruit we took from the enemy is gone!" yells the fat man  
"WHAT!" yell the crew and shanks in unison.  
" luffy, youya did you two eat the fruits from this box?" ask the fat man holding the box up for luffy and youya to see.  
"yeah i ate one and youya ate one." says luffy a little confused.  
"they were the gum gum and cat cat fruit. there two of the fruit of the devil and one of the rarest treasurers of the sea whoever eats the gum gum fruit well turn into a rubber man and whoever eats the cat cat fruit well turn to a half cat half human and well never be able to swim!" yell shanks at luffy and youya  
"whaaaaat! you're kidding riiiight!" yells luffy with his jaw drop.  
"this is all luffys fault" crys youya with tears in her eyes and falls on her butt crying.  
"YOU IDIOOOOOTS!" YELLS SHANKS...


	2. the start part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a story about a girl named Youya and she is Luffy's half sister and his first crew-mate. i do not own one piece but youya is all me lol. this is my first fanfiction so i am sorry if it's not good. so please tell me what you like about it and what you do not like about. thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will hare is chapter two i had alot of fun with this story so far and i hope you are having fun too  
> sooo enjoy

luffy and youya are running from their home to town. playing who can run faster. youya was way ahead of luffy and poor luffy was not happy about it so he tries to stretch his arm and grab her but he misses and his arm comes back and hits him, and he falls over on to his butt. and youya go's on running ahead. luffy gets up and starts to run again.

time skip

in town

youya got to town first with luffy right behind her. " i win!" yells youya. and give's him a big silly smile.  
"no fair." huffs luffy crossing his arms in a childish way and stomps his foot.  
"is to fair you big baby." says youya with a huff and crossing her arm just like luffy did.  
"IS NOT!" yells luffy uncrossing his arm and getting in youya's face.  
"IS TO!" yells youya uncrossing her arms and putting her forehead on luffy's to stare him down.  
luffy pushes his forehead to hers to make her go back some so he can stare down at her. then youya hits luffy on the head and he then tackles her to the ground. they go into a fight of biting, kicking, punching and screaming some things kids should just not say. that went on for a good bit till they got tired. luffy and youya were on their backs trying to breath again.  
"truce?" asks youya taking a deep breath.  
"truce." says luffy trying to do the same.  
once their breathing again they get up and walk to the fish store.  
"we want to buy some fish mr. storekeeper" says luffy and youya in unison with big smiles on their faces.  
"hey luffy, youya you two look like you'er in a good mood today so did the pirates leave you two behind again, either way you two can't swim anymore." says the store keep with a smile on his face and leaning over the counter.  
"that's alright we'll just be pirates who don't fall in to the sea." says luffy looking up at the man.  
" yeah we wont fall in." says youya also looking up at the man.  
"after eating the gum gum fruit i'v become happier. look" says luffy grabbing his face then stretches his cheeks with a smile.  
" yeah and i like being half cat. look what i can do." says youya who does a backflip and lands on her feet with her hands up in the air.  
" what's so good about that, maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good does it do, having a rubber body or a cat's abilities," (a.n: i know you know who this is and what he looks like) says the chief of the village walking up to luffy and youya with an annoyed look on his face.  
"chief" says the store keep standing up straight.  
"i'm gonna tell you two again luffy, youya i will not let you become pirates" yells chief pointing his finger at them.  
luffy and youya puts their fingers in their ears and sticks their tongues out at the man.  
"it'll ruin this town's reputation, the captain may look like a reasonable person but don't hung out with him again!" yell chief still pointing his finger at them.

time skip

at party's bar

luffy and youya are sitting at the bar with some milk and chatting with makino.  
"they've been away for awhile now, luffy, youya do you two feel lonely." says makino cleaning a glass  
"nope we haven't forgiven them for time with the bandits yet, right youya?" says/asks luffy.  
"yep not forgave them yet.'' says youya as always on luffy's side.  
"we overestimated shanks, i thought he was a tough pirate, what a disappointment." says luffy laying his head down on the bar.  
"yeah he's a big chicken." says youya doing the same thing as her brother.  
"really i think that if someone can laugh it of after being picked on are pretty tough." says makino.  
"that's because you don't understand there are time when a man should fight back." says luffy.  
"right us men should fight back." says youya sitting back up.  
"umm youya you do know your a girl right?" ask makino with a worried look on her face.  
"i'm a girl?" ask youya with a confused look on her face.  
"yes you are a girl like me, not a boy like luffy." says makino with a smile on her face  
"ooh so that's why luffy says i'm his sister and not his brother." says youya now smiling.  
then there was the sound of the door opening  
"excuse me." says a man walking in to the bar. luffy and youya look back to see who it is  
"ah...!" go's luffy and youya in unison with shocked faces.  
higuma and his men come walking in "well looks like the pirates aren't hare today. it sure is quiet, we'er back." says higuma as him and his men take over all the tables  
"what are you waiting for we're customers! BRING US SOME SAKE! yells higuma banging his hand on the table and with a smug look on his face.

time skip

out side

makino was running to the chief with youya under her arm "CHIEF HURRY SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" yells makino still carrying youya under her arm.  
" what's wrong makino what's this fuss about and why are you carrying youya like that?" ask chief now with a worried look.  
"luffy was kidnapped by the bandits!" Yells makino grabing the chief's arm and running with him in tow and youya still under her arm kicking, punching and screaming at makino to let her go.

with higuma and the bandits

all of the bandits are out it front of the bar standing around luffy who is on the ground  
"what a interesting boy." says one of the bandits  
"yep, seem like kicking and punching won't do any harm to it." says another bandits  
"hey go save luffy." says a man from the town who is hiding from the bandits.  
"but they are bandits we could get killed besides luffy messed with them in the first place." says the another man hiding from the bandits higuma grabs luffy face and stretches his cheek out  
"damn it apologize to me right now you bastard!" yells luffy trying to punch higuma.  
higuma moves his hand out of the way of luffy's fist and pulls on luffy's face more  
"oh a rubber boy, huh, who would have thought such a thing exists in this world." says higuma picking up luffy by his stretching cheek and throwing him to the ground again  
luffy looks up at higuma with a look of pure anger on his face "damn it you'll be sorry for this.'' says luffy still looking at the man.  
"a different type of human if i sell him to a circus i can sure get a lot of money." says higunme with his hand on his chin.  
luffy get's up with a stick in hand and starts to run at higuma  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells luffy trying to hit higuma with the stick.  
"what a strong brat." says higuma while he kicks luffy back to the ground and he stomps down on luffy's face with his foot and leaves it there pining luffy down.  
"we were just having a good time drinking and talking, did we say something that pissed you off." ask/says higuma with his foot still on luffy's face.  
"YES YOU DID, APOLOGIZE NOW DAMN IT!" yells luffy trying to get out form under higuma's foot.  
"luffy sure is hot-headed why in the world did luffy start trouble with them." says another man hiding from the bandits  
"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT YOU DAMNED BANDIT!" yells luffy still trying to get higuma's foot off him.  
"LET THE KID GO!" yells chief standing about a ft from the bandits with all the bandits looking at him now.  
"i don't know what luffy did to you and i don't want to argue with you but i'm willing to pay so please let him go." says chief on his knees with forehead on the ground.  
"let me go so i can kick his butt and save luff!" yells youya still under makino arm and makino is standing about 4 ft back from the bandits.  
"as one would expect it's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation." says higuma with his foot still on luffy's face.  
"but it's too late!, you can't save this little brat now, because he really makes me angry when a weakling like him insults me it makes me so angry!" yells higuma stomping his foot down harder on luffy.  
"it's your fault, you wild baboon!" yells luffy still under higuma's foot.  
"fine, i'm not gonna sell you, i'll kill you instead." says higuma taking his sword and putting the blade down on luffy's neck.  
"LUFFY!" yells makino still holding youya.  
"pl...please!, let him go!'' yells the chief still on his knee's.  
"LET ME GO HIS GOING TO HURT LUFFY!" yells youya trying to get out of makino arms.  
"i was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port, so this is why?" says shanks walking up from the port with his men with him.  
his face had a shadow from his straw hat and a cold look on his face.  
"captain!" says makino in shock.  
"hey you guys are the bandits from the other day?, luffy! what's wrong ?, isn't your punch as strong as a pistol's fire?'' ask shanks walking in front of the bandits.  
"shanks save luffy please save him!" yells youya who starts to cry still in makino's hold.  
"SHUT UP!" yells luffy now glaring at shanks still under higuma's foot.  
"pirate, why are you still here are you going to clean up this whole town this time?" says higuma with a very creepy look.  
"i suggest that you leave right now, if you get any closer i might have to open fire" says higuma with one of his men getting out his gun then pointing his gun at shanks's head and some how standing next to shanks.  
"didn't you hear !?, you were told to go away, do you want to get shot!?" says the man with the gun and a smug look.  
"well since you pulled out your gun i guess we'll have to fight now.'' says shanks with a smile on his face.  
"huh what you say?" asks the man with the gun.  
"i said don't use a gun to scare people." says shanks pointing at the gun.  
a BANG rang throughout the town, the man who had a gun to shanks's head falls to the ground and the fat man from shank's crew had some meat in his mouth and his gun out and had just shot the bandit.  
"AHHH! now you've done it." yells one bandit with shocked looks.  
"damn it that was dirty!" yells another bandit.  
"dirty don't make us laugh do you think we're saints or something." says one of the red haired pirates.  
"the people standing in front of you are pirates." says shanks with out his smile.  
"SHUT UP THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yells one of the bandits.  
"listen well bandits, you can through food or sake at me or even spit at me, i can laugh it off, but!... I DON'T CARE WHAT REASONS YOU HAVE! I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!" says/yells shanks with a scary look on his face.  
"sh.. shanks." says luffy  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WON'T FORGIVE ME!?, YOU A BUNCH OF PIRATES WHO FLOAT ON A SHIP ALL DAY WANT TO CHALLENGE US! WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" yells higuma signaling for his men to charge  
"GO TO HELL!" yells all of the bandits getting out there swords and charging at the red hired pirates.  
"let me deal with this i can take care of them myself." says a older man with long black hair in a low ponytail and smoking a pipe and his refusal in his hands. he takes his pipe out of his mouth and puts the flame in to one of the bandits face.  
the bandit falls back with his hands on his face crying out in pain. then the older man take his gun and uses it as a bat. beating up all the bandits with out shooting his gun.  
"don't overestimate yourselves bandits."says the man putting his pipe back in his mouth and now pointing his gun at higuma.  
"it you want to fight us you better get a fleet of marines to back you up." says the man with the pipe still pointing his gun at higuma.  
"...wow..." says luffy "amazing." says makino still not letting youya down.  
"cool." says youya not crying anymore but still wanting to go save luffy.  
"...ahhhhhhhhh wait a minute this little brat messed with us first!" yells higuma trying to save himself.  
"it doesn't matter after-all there's a reward on your head." says shanks walking towards higuma.  
higuma grabs a ball like thing and throws it on the ground a puff of smoke comes out of it hiding higuma in it.  
"smoke bomb!" yells shanks covering his eyes.  
"COME WITH ME YOU BRAT!" yells higuma grabbing luffy.  
"UWA LET GO OF ME!" yells luffy trying to get away. then the smoke clears up.  
"LUFFY!, OH NO WE GOT CARELESS HE TOOK LUFFY WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" yells shanks with his hands on both sides of his face panicking.  
"CAPTAIN DON'T PANIC LET'S SPLIT UP AND FIND THEM!" yells the fat man.  
"...sigh that captain." says the man with a pipe.

out on a small life boat on the sea.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA looks like i got away who would think that a bandit would escape by boat well i only used you as a hostage but you're useless now i've killed 56 people who messed with me before you." says higuma  
"GO TO HELL!" yells luffy trying to hit higuma who moves out of the way.  
"ha good riddance." says higuma who then kicks luffy out of the boat and into the sea.  
"damn damn it you said they're cowards but you didn't have the guts to fight them damn it!" yells luffy as he is trying to keep his head out of the water.

flash back in the bar

"remember the expression on those pirates faces the other day" says one of the bandits.  
"he didn't even say anything after getting hit by a bottle what a gutless coward." says a another bandit.  
"when i see a chicken like that it makes me so mad i really wanted to kill him, pirates only know how to act cool." says higuma.  
"SHUT UP!" yells luffy who is being held back by makino and youya.  
"huh?" says higuma now looking at luffy.  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE SHANKS HE'S NOT A COWARD!" yells luffy.  
"let it go luffy." says makino still holding luffy back.  
"yeah luffy his is not worth it.'' says youya trying to keep her brother safe.

end of flashback. back at the small boat

"ha ha ha ha ha ha" go's higuma  
"ahhh...i c...can't... s...swim." yells luffy still trying to keep his head out of the water.  
the water begins to shake, softly at first, only making a few ripples. as it intensifies, waves begin to from from the middle of a ripple.  
the waves come crashing into luffy, pushing him against the boat, nearly capsizing the tiny vessel. suddenly, a massive serpent surfaces.  
the enormity of it almost unfathomable.  
water dripped from its white and blue fins, its wet black scales glistening in the sunlight.  
silently, it peered down at luffy and higuma with its massive red eyes. the waves push luffy far from the boat and the sea-king .  
"wh...where did it come from!" yells higuma looking up at it in fear. the sea-king opens it's mouth and it's head went down and ate higuma and his boat.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yells higuma one last time.  
the serpent then sets it's gaze on luffy. "SOM...SOME...BO...BODY ... HEl..HELP...M...ME!" yells luffy still trying to keep his head out of the water and now trying to get away.  
the sea-king go's for luffy with it's mouth open. the sea-king chomps down on something flash. what's in it's mouth is not a whole body.  
the sea-king looks back where luffy is and see's a man with red hair and luffy in his arm.  
"get lost." says shanks with so much hate that the look in his eyes was more then enough to send the sea-king swimming away in fear the water settles down and it's like it didn't happen.  
"thanks luffy, makino told me about everything thanks for sticking up for us." says shanks in a calm voice and with a smile on his face,  
then he says while trying to get liffy to stop crying. "oh come on. boys don't cry. " "BU...BUT...SH...SH...SHANK...SHANKS...YOUR ARM !" yells luffy still crying and now grasping shanks's shirt. shanks's arm was gone from saving luffy.  
"it's nothing, it's just an arm, as long as you're alive." says shanks trying to comfort luffy.  
"uwa ...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yells luffy

[ the reason shanks didn't take luffy and youya with him is that the sea is an unpredictable place it's not something that someone can control so it's no place for kids but luffy and youya understand now how great shanks truly is and they hope to be just like him in the future]

time skip

at the docks

the red hair pirate are getting ready to set out to sea.  
"you're really leaving this time!" yells luffy and youya in unison looking up at the man.  
"yep we've stayed here long enough it's about time to move on, are you two upset?" ask/says shanks looking down at the two kids with a smile. "yeah but we won't force you to take us along anymore we'll become pirates ourselves." says luffy standing with youya.  
"yep we will be great pirates one day." says youya looking to her brother.  
"heh i wouldn't take you two even if you begged me, you two don't have what it takes to become pirates ." says shanks sticking his tongue out at them.  
"YES WE DO!" says luffy and youya in unison.  
"one day we'll find our own crew that is way stronger than yours and then we'll find the world's biggest treasure!, and then i'll become the king of the pirates" yells luffy looking to shanks's crew.  
"yep and i'll be the princess of the pirates!" yells youya with a big smile.  
"oh...! so you want to be bigger then us huh?, well then." says shanks putting his hand on his hat and taking it off and putting it on luffy's head luffy and youya begins to cry.  
"this hat is my gift to you luffy, this is my favorite hat, you know, when you become a great pirate in the future you'll have to return that hat to me" says shanks who starts to go to his ship for them to leave for good.  
"those two are going to be big" says the man with the pipe.  
"because they remind me of my early years." says shanks getting on the ship with his crew.  
"PULL UP THE ANCHOR, SET THE SAILS!" yells the pirates. and going out to sea their friends from the village watch as they go past the horizon.  
luffy and youya crying their eyes out.

[and the two's journey began here 10 years later at the same port]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did both part one and part two at the same time but i took a little longer to go back over part two but i hope you like it sooo bye-bye


	3. the new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a story about a girl named Youya and she is Luffy's half sister and his first crew-mate. i do not own one piece but youya is all me lol. this is my first fanfiction so i am sorry if it's not good. so please tell me what you like about it and what you do not like about. thanks.  
> and i have this story up on two more sites. fanfiction.com and quotev.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ummm i hope you like this story and will help me get better at this by saying what you like and what you don't  
> oh and the story is about youya and kim but it will go by the anime and the manga  
> alot will stay the same and some will not.  
> and i don't own one piece. but i do own youya and kim  
> sooooo have fun reading this and have a nice day

(THIRD PERSON P.O.V)

10 years later at the port

it's a good day the sun is out, the wind is blowing, the water is calm and the seagulls are all over.  
" they finally left chief...we're going to miss them." says makino standing next to the chief and looking out to sea at luffy and youya's small boat with a big smile on her face.  
"their going to ruin this town's reputation ." says the chief looking out at the two he watched grow up.  
"i never thought that they would be so serious about it." says the fish store keep.

(THIRD P.O.V)

youya think to herself, me, luffy and kim are going out to sea to become great pirates for now our small boat is all we need to move on.  
" ah the weather is great today." says luffy with a silly look on his face and sitting back to look up at the sky.  
" yep it sure is a great day for us." youya says sitting down and petting kim's head and making sure her bandanna is on right. just then the water goes nuts and a familiar face comes out and looks down at them.  
"luffys been waiting for you mister sea-king." youya says holding kim so she doesn't go for a swim.  
"this is your unlucky day, i'll show you what i've learned in the past 10 years." says luffy rearing back his arm.  
the sea-king opens it's mouth and comes at them, youya get a big smile on her face.  
"gum gum pistol!" yells luffy swinging his arm and punches the sea-king sending it flying through the air and back into the sea.  
"how'd that taste you stupid fish." says luffy acting all cool.  
"wow good job luffy.'' youya says letting him have his fun and letting go of kim.  
"hehe we'll have to find some friends first i hope we can find at least 10 people." says luffy looking out to the sea all happy  
"yep we'll have some great friends i just know it." youya says looking at what luffy is looking at.  
"oh and make a big flag!." yells luffy being silly.  
"yep the biggest flag ever." youya says looking at him with a big smile.  
"alright let's go i'll become the king of the pirates.  
" yeah you will, you will be the best king ever." youya says giggling at her brother.

[without any friends they set sail on a small boat with one barrel of food, they head out to go for their dreams the long journey has begun]

time skip 4 weeks later

"me, luffy and kim have been out at sea for 4 weeks now with no sign of land and now this happens." youya thinks giving her brother evil eyes. "AHHHH...the weather is pretty nice today." says luffy not knowing of the evil eyes on him.  
"yeah it is a nice day." youya says with a big yawn, still giving her brother the evil eyes and her hand on kim's head.  
"on a day like this who would've thought we'd get into such a disaster ." says luffy with a big smile on his face and looking up at the sky.  
"yeah so now get us out of this disaster that you got us into." youya says leaning her head back and closing her eyes.  
"what a huge whirlpool, how careless of me." says luffy getting up.  
"yep it was very careless of you, so like i said get us out, oh captain of mine." youya says to him also getting up.  
there's no one around us it'll be bad if the boat wrecks." says luffy putting his hand on his chin to think.  
"and on top of that we can't even swim,...AH! wait a minute! it doesn't really matter if we can swim in this situation." says luffy turning around to look at youya with a really big smile on his face and hitting his hand with the side of his fist.  
"are you stupid bro or are you just nuts?" youya asks him bending down and picking up kim (who is a 60 pound golden retriever).  
they keep getting closer to the whirlpool edge then the whirlpool sucks them in.

(the same day on a remote island) (THIRD PERSON P.O.V)

there is a pirate ship and the flag has a skull turned to the side with a heart in it, hearts on the sails,  
a swan's head as the bow of the ship.  
a woman runs her fingers with her red fingernails on the railing of the ship and gets dust on it  
"why is there so much dust." asks the woman blowing the dust from her fingers.  
"S..SORRY ABOUT THAT ALVIDA I THOUGHT THAT I CLEANED THE DECK REALLY GOOD, I... I'LL CLEAN IT AGAIN SO PLEASES DON'T...!" yells one of the alvida's men before he got cut off  
"don't do what?" ask alvida with a cold voice and a stone cold look on her face.  
"P..PLE...PLEASES DO...DON...DON'T H...HI...HIT M...M..M..ME WI..WITH YOUR ...BLUDGEON, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" yells the same man as he gets hit by Alvida's bludgeon on his head.  
Alvida turns around with her bludgeon in her hand and leaning it on her shoulder.  
"Coby!, who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" ask alvida looking at coby who is a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses, who does not look like he belongs on a pirate ship.  
"eh...eh well of course that'll be... that'll be you alvida-ma'am." says coby who looks like he is about to die.  
"that's right! and that's why i absolutely hate dirty things! so i don't want the slightest bit of dust on my ship! do you hear me!?" says/ask alvida walking up to poor coby.  
then she throws a rag at him  
"i only let you live because you know more about navigation then the others.'' says alvida standing in front of coby.  
"y..yes ma'am thank you very much." says coby who is on his knees shaking.  
"but other then that your totally useless now clean my shoes." says alvida who then kicks coby in the face.  
"y...yes right away ma'am." says coby with a sniffle and a cry of pain.  
"keep cleaning and don't leave any dust behind!" yells alvida at her crew.  
"yes ma'am!" yells her man. coby looks up at alvida as his cleaning her shoes, she is a tall and very obese woman and her face shows it with long wavy black hair that looks like it needs to be washed, and freckles on her large cheeks and She wires a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a plaid shirt, and a captain's coat over it unlike many other pirates. She has a sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it..  
"that's enough for now!, you piece of garbage." says alvida who then kicks coby in the face again.  
"i...i..i'm. ..so...sorry." says coby as he is picking him-self up off the floor.  
"if you have time to apologize why don't you go clean the bathroom." says alvida waving her bludgeon at him.  
"i'm on it right now ma'am." says coby as he runs off and gets off the ship to do as told. as coby is walking he see's a barrel fluting in the water he go's to get it out of the water but it's vary heavy so he has to roll it on to the land that is their base. he thinks it might be sake in the barrel because of how heavy it is. so he rolls it to the food and wine cellar

time skip at the food and wine cellar

"what? you're saying that barrel of sake washed up here." says one of the men cleaning the cellar.  
"ye..yes there seems to be something inside it, i think it's sake so what should we do with it." says/ask coby as he rolls the barrel into the cellar. "great let's all drink together." says another man inside the cellar  
"but if the captain finds out we'll be." says the first man looking back at the two men that are also cleaning the cellar.  
"she won't find out we're the only ones in here. so only we'll know, and stupid coby will know about this too." says the last man in the cellar. "you know what to do right coby." says the first man as he grabs the barrel from coby.  
"of course i..i haven't seen anything...so please don't beat me." says coby sweating bullets and waving his hands in the air. two of the men go up to the barrel to open it up.  
"alright lets open this the old way." says the first man as the another man walks up to it too. just then the top of the barrel explodes off in pieces and a young boy popes out hitting one of the men in the face k. him  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what a nice nap that was." yells the boy who came out of the barrel as he yawns.  
"what the hell!" yells one of the two men left.  
"looks like we're saved i thought we where gonna die there hahahahahaha." yells the boy from the barrel.  
"who are you guys." ask the boy with a confused look on his face.  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" yells the two men still standing  
"why would someone come out of a wine barrel?" ask one of the men.  
"whatever" says the boy as he gets out of the barrel.  
"hey youya are you asleep in there or are you going to come out." say/ask the boy then a dog jumps out of the barrel then a girl with a blue bandanna on her head pops her head out of the barrel and looks around then get out of it too.  
"who are you guys." ask the girl just like the boy did.  
"there's two of you!" yells the two men now in shocked that two people and a dog where in the barrel.  
"STOP SLACKING OFF!" yells alvida as her bludgeon fly's through the wall so hard that the caller collapses in on itself on top of all of them. the men push the rubble off of them and the boy girl and dog pope out of the rubble like it didn't happen.  
coby comes up to them out of no where and grabs their arms and runs with them at tow and the dog right with them.  
then alvida come out of no where with a scary look on her face.  
"i'll ask you all who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas." yells alvida standing over the men some how having her bludgeon in her hand again.  
"that would be you alvida." yells the men in fear.  
"good then why are you trying to disobey me?" ask alvida getting in one of the men's face.  
"eh?...eh? n...no we'll never do something like that." yells the poor men.  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, I HEARD YOU SAY WHAT A NICE NAP ALL THE WAY FROM THE SHIP!" yells alvida standing back from the man.  
"ah!... o...oh captain th...that's right there's invaders!" yells one of the two men  
"that's right, just now coby brought some strange people!" yells the another man.  
"what?, could it be someone who's trying to catch me and get a reward?, coby!, that brat dares to betray me.'' says alvida turning away from her men.  
"hey could that guy be him that famous pirate hunter..." says one of the men from the cellar putting his hand on his chin to think.  
"nonsense i heard that he is still being held captive at the marine's prison!'' yells the last man from the cellar who is not out cold.  
"if he's the real thing then he must have escaped by now, that notoriously roronoa zoro." says alvida getting a evil smile on her face.

( with youya luffy and coby)

"um are you two ok? you didn't get hurt did you? you guys had a lot of rubble fall on you." ask/says coby with his hands on his keens "hahahahaha we're fine, just a little surprised where are we?" asks/says luffy to coby.  
"this is the base of the iron bludgeon pirate alvida, i'm the cabin-boy on her ship, my name's coby." says the boy called coby.  
"i see" says luffy looking around.  
"well you see that's not important." youya says to coby.  
"hey do you have a small boat ours got caught in a whirlpool." says luffy walking up to coby with a smile on his face.  
"what a whirl...pool, you two where caught in a whirlpool?" yells/ask coby looking up at luffy.  
"yea that whirlpool was scary." says luffy crossing his arms and nodding his head at coby.  
youya rolls her eyes at how luffy was acting and kim just sits next to me.  
"a normal person would've died, so you two want a boat? well i have a boat if you want?" says coby as he adjusts his glasses.  
"wow really you'll give us your boat." youya says little surprised by that. as she walks up next to luffy with kim on her tail.  
"yeah, come with me i'll take you guys to it." says coby as he turns and starts to walk away.  
youya, luffy and kim go with coby through the forest, as they walk coby seems to be very nerves, as he's looking around like something was going to get him.  
"so what's your names" ask coby who is still looking around and walking.  
"i'm monkey D. luffy." says luffy with a big smile on his face.  
"i'm cat D. youya and this is kim." youya says also with a smile on her face.  
they walk with out saying another word. till they get to a clearing in the trees.  
in the clearing is what looks like a boat that was built by a 4 year old kid.  
"what's this?, a coffin?" says luffy looking at it with his head down and dropping his shoulders.  
"umm it's nice i think." youya says as she walk up next to luffy, looking at the poor wood boat.  
"that's the boat i have built secretly for 2 years now." says coby looking at it with a sad look.  
"spent 2 years building huh, and you don't want it now." says luffy looking down at coby with a shocked look on his face.  
"you had to have worked so hard why just give it to us?" youya says/asks coby still looking down at the so called boat.  
"yea i don't want it anymore., i was going to run away in this, i just don't have the guts to do it, looks like i'm going to be a cabin-boy my whole life,... although i do have something i want to do." says coby grabbing the side of the boat  
"then you should leave then." says luffy with a voice of not really caring.  
"NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T! IT'LL NEVER WORK! WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT ALVIDA FINDING OUT MY LEGS TURN IN TO JELLY!" yells coby waving his hands in front of his face.  
"the day i became a cabin-boy i was only going fishing but i accidentally got on the pirates boat. and i had to be come a cabin-boy on their ship for 2 years to stay alive." says coby turning his back to them and dropping his head.  
"haha wow your pretty stupid and useless and you seem kinda wimpy, you're the kind of person i hate" says luffy with a big smile on his face. "how blunt of you" says coby crying.  
"your one to talk on being stupid, luffy." youya says shaking her head.  
"but you're right if only i was brave enough to leave." says coby looking down at the ground.  
"hey luffy, youya why are you two sailing?" asks coby looking up at them.  
"i'm going to be the king of the pirates." says luffy with a big smile and sitting down on the poor boat.  
"EH...WHAT?! WHAT?! KING OF THE PIRATES IS THE TITLE OF THE ONE WHO HAS EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD!, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THIS WORLD!, THE ONE PIECE!" yells coby looking luffy right in the eye.  
"yep" says luffy crossing his arms.  
"DO YOU WANT TO DIE, ALL OF THE PIRATES ARE LOOKING FOR THE ONE PIECE!, IMPOSSIBLE, ABSOLUTELY UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!" yells coby shaking his head.  
luffy balls his hand up into a fists then hit coby over the head leaving a big not on coby's head.  
"owww, why'd you hit me?" says coby as he lays on the ground holding his head in his hands.  
"because i felt like it" says luffy with no sign of a smile on his face.  
"oh well i'm used to it" says coby sitting up.  
"i'm not afraid of dying." says luffy putting his hand on his hat and with his back to coby.  
"huh?'' ask coby looking up at luffy.  
"because it's my dream and that's why i don't mind dying for it, but i won't die cause i will be king." says luffy taking off his hat and looking at it with pride.  
youya gave luffy a worm smile cause of his words.  
"besides i think i can do it, although it could get pretty tough." says luffy looking back at coby with his fame-is smile on his face again.  
"will i also be able to accomplish my dream." asks coby in a low voice.  
"hm? what?" asks luffy putting his hat back on his head.  
"will i be able to become a marine?" asks coby looking up a luffy.  
"a marine?" ask luffy a little shocked at the question.  
"luffy! joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been my dream! do you think i can do it?" asks/says coby standing up and looking luffy in the eyes.  
"i don't know" says luffy looking down at coby.  
"wow little person big dreams." youya says with a big smile on her face.  
"i have to try, i'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines then stay here and be a cabin boy for the rest of my life and then i'll be able to arrest someone like alvida." says coby with a fire in his a eyes.  
"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO ARREST COBY!" says alvida as she hits the boat with her bludgeon making the pieces of it go fly all around them.  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhh my boat!" yells coby with tears in his eyes as a piece fly's right by him.  
"do you think you can escape from me huh coby?" asks alvida picking up her bludgeon and sitting it on her shoulder.  
"are they the ones you hired to capture me? the boy does not seem to be roronoa zoro, and there is no way that little girl is him haha, anyway before you die i'm going to ask you who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" says/asks alvida looking straight at little coby.  
"wow she is full of she self" youya mumbles too low for anyone to hear.  
"eh eh eh eh of...of..course...that would be." stunters coby looking down at the ground.  
"hey coby who is this ugly woman?" asks luffy pointing at alvida and looking at coby.  
alvida and her pirate crews' jaws drop. alvida looks like she is about to have a cow and her crew looks like they Are about to pass out.  
youya cover her mouth trying to hide her smile.  
coby runs up to luffy and puts his hands on luffys arms as he starts to shake him back and forth  
"luffy quick repeat after me alvida is the most...the...the rudest ugliest fattest woman in the whole world!" yell's coby letting go of luffy.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" go's luffy from coby's words.  
youya start to snicker from it too.  
"YOOOOOOOU LITTLE BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yells alvida standing over coby.  
alvida lifts her bludgeon above her head to try and squish coby.  
luffy grabs coby and get out of the way of the bludgeon with coby. youya grabs kim and they run a bit till they get to her ship then alvida's men start to come around them out of no where  
"i'll take them" says luffy getting fired up.  
"oh no you don't they're mine" youya says looking luffy in the eyes.  
"no way i want to fight them" says luffy sounding like a little kid.  
"ok let's do rock paper scissors to see who get's to fight them." youya says.  
"ok" says luffy with a big smile  
"rock paper scissors." says youya and luffy in unison with luffy going with rock and youya going with paper.  
"i win!" youya yells getting a big smile on her face.  
"no fair." huffs luffy crossing his arms in a childish way and stomping his foot.  
"is too" youya says as she pet his head and get ready to fight.  
youya walks out to the man around them with her hands behind her back and put on her bast cute little girl face  
"oh mister pirates you're not going to hurt me are you?" youya asks with her cutest voice.  
all of them got a full on red blush on their faces then they take a step back and youya puts on a very evil smile on her face  
"got ya" youya says as she pulls her whip out from behind her back  
youya let the end of her whip hit the ground then she runs at the group of pirates with her whip flying out behind her  
when she was close enough she stops running and then starts spinning around making her whip fly around and hit all of the ones around her then she stop spinning.  
one of the men comes running at her with his sword up.  
her grip on her whip tightens and she fling the end of her whip at the man hitting his hand making him drop his sword in pain.  
two more come at her. she jumps up in the air and she does a split kick and hit both of them in the face.  
she went on with kicking them and using her whip tell no more of them were standing.  
she pats at her clothes to get the dust off.  
"wooooow youya your amazing!" yells coby shocked.  
"hahaha good job youya" says luffy with a smile.  
"yup" is all youya says back.  
"ALLLLLL OOOOOOF YOU BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS! WELLLLLL DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" yell alvida as she comes running out from the trees sweating bullets from running.  
"how the hack can she run with lags so short." youya yells to luffy.  
"hahahaha i don't know" says luffy laughing.  
luffy comes up next to youya "my turn." is all luffy says tilting his hat over his eyes.  
"yea" youya says as she goes over to coby.  
"luffy don't fight with alvida she'll kill you" yells coby shaking.  
alvida go's after luffy lifting up her bludgeon. she brings it down hitting luffy hard on the head.  
"LUUUUUUUUUFFY!"yells coby scared that luffy is died.  
"that's not going to work." says luffy with a smile  
"thats impossible!" yells alvida in shock that the small boy was still alive.  
luffy moves out from under the bludgeon and reared back his arm  
" gum gum pistol!" yells luffy sending his fist in to alvida's face. luffy sends his arms flying back stretching far back  
"now gum gum rocket" yells luffy sending his arms forewords in to alvida's gut and sending her flying through the air and out of sight.  
the men youya beat up are get back up just in time to see luffy's little show and are now terrified  
"get coby a boat he is leaving so he can join the marines." says luffy staring at the men.  
"y...yes... sir!" yells the men running away to do as told.  
"luffy" says coby as he is crying.  
all youya does is smile.

time skip out on the sea again but now with coby

"so you actually ate the gum gum fruit" asks coby sitting in the small boat.  
"yup" says luffy sitting on the railing of the boat.  
"yeah he is just like a rubber band." youya says leaning down on the railing like a cat would do.  
"but luffy if you two are looking for the one piece that means you have to go to the grand line?" asks coby.  
"yup" says luffy.  
"but that place is known as the pirates graveyard." says coby.  
"yeah that's why i need a strong crew, and one of them is being held at the place you're going." says luffy pointing at coby  
"cool luffy i think he could be a good crewmen." youya says getting a big smile on her face.  
"you ... mean roronoa zoro!?" asks coby.  
"yup if he's a good guy i'll ask him to join us." says luffy with a big smile.  
"WHAAAAAT YOU'RE DREAMING AGAIN, YOU CAN'T HE'S LIKE A MONSTER!" yells coby jumping to his feet.  
"we can't be sure about that yet." says luffy picking his nose.  
"IT'LL NEVER WORK!" yells coby. "roronoa zoro is also known as the pirate hunter, he's a scary person, rumor says he's like a blood thirsty demon he wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives, he's a monster in the form of a man." says coby sitting back down.  
"oh yea." says luffy looking at coby from over his shoulder.  
"so let's drop the idea of him joining ok" says coby.  
"i haven't made up my mind about him joining us yet but if he's a good guy." says luffy looking back at the sea.  
"he's arrested because he's a bad guy, youya tell him that this is a bad idea." says coby looking over at youya.  
"sorry coby, i have to go with my captain on this one if luffy says he want's him in the crew then he's in the crew." youya says sitting up.

[ and so the little boat sails towards the marines base]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had alot of fun with this chapter  
> ummm bye-bye

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story and please let me know what you like and what you did not  
> bye-bye


End file.
